Compa-ratively Iffy Treatments
by YuriLover567
Summary: After many weeks of tough quests and hot weather, IF was more than happy to go back home and relax on her own. However, it seems that a certain peach-haired nurse has other plans, and IF may just be in for the time of her life.


"HIYAH!"

With a loud scream and a mighty jump, IF threw herself off the cliff and landed on the back of the Ancient Dragon. The beast, which was easily triple her size, reacted instantly and tried to swat her by slamming its big tail onto its back. Unfortunately for the monster, the brunette had already climbed up to its head in anticipation for such a move and, with no time to spare, she plunged her Qatars deep into its skull. The giant Dragon reacted, violently shaking its body as it screamed loudly, forcing IF kept her grip tight as it flailed around for a few seconds, but she was wholly unprepared when it started tipping to the side. Unable to pull her blades out, the Guild Veteran braced for impact.

**Thud!** The monster hit the ground with enough force to shake the surrounding area, scaring off the local fauna and sending IF tumbling into the soft grass, eventually stopping on her back, her weapons thankfully intact, though blood-stained.

The once mighty dragon gurgled pathetically, before it dissolved into digitized mass, leaving a sole item to float where it once stood, the item she needed.

It took a minute, but the brunette pushed herself back up and got back on her feet. She took a minute to inspect her blades, calculating how long it'd take to make them look mostly presentable, then sheathed them back into her gauntlets. She approached the item, a blue cube-like mass, and picked it up. Whatever it was specifically, she didn't care. There had been a hefty amount of credits tagged to retrieving it, and she did care about t_hat._

"Done and… done." The veteran Guild worker felt a tremendous weight lift off of her shoulders when she said that. That was the twelfth quest she had completed in the last few hours alone, and none of them were walks in the park. Scouring deep, dank caves for rare items, fighting against Whales, Fenrir's and Ancient Dragon's that got too close to the city, or - perhaps her most hated endeavor - taking care of a Dogoo overpopulation during _mating season_.

It shouldn't need to be said, but there was nothing worse than having cold, slimy creatures grind up against her thighs and try to sex her up like she was in some R-18 doujin. IF shivered just remembering it, spiting the hot weather all the while.

Ugh, that was another thing. Those quests alone were already enough to test her years worth of skill, but combined with the recent heat wave that hit Planeptune like a truck? Yeah, IF honestly felt like she was dying, and wiped away the sweat with her bare arm. Bare, because she left her jacket at home, because wearing that big thing would be _suicide _out here.

Well, it was time to leave, _finally_. Pressing the button clipped against her shorts, IF was instantly transported out of the hot environment and into the cool, air-conditioned entrance of Planeptune's Guild in a few seconds time.

IF took a second to breath in the cooler environment. Normally, she found the Guild to be boring and sterile, but now she disregarded all of that. She held her head up and let out a huge sigh of relief. There wasn't anyone around to witness her moment of bliss. It was when the weather tipped over three digits that most of their workers called out 'sick' or just didn't show up in general, leaving the regrettably loyal IF to take on most of the workload, which had been her situation for the last week.

_'Fucking traitors…'_

By the end of it all, IF was worse for wear. Her neck was stiff, her back hurt, her feet were killing her, her very bones ached, and she was covered in sweat. She wanted nothing to do with anything anymore.

In summation? She felt like shit and her mood was just as shit.

Sighing, IF trudged to the receptionist desk and dropped off the items she picked up from each and every quest she completed. The woman behind the glass looked like she was about to say something to her, but didn't, possibly from just looking at IF's face. One signing on a tablet later, her magenta phone, Celvice, dinged. She knew she got paid, without even having to check said phone, and that she wouldn't really need to go out and do any more quests for at least half a year with all of the credits she earned.

_'Thank goddess…'_ She thought in impassioned relief. After those atrocious, goddess-forsaken weeks, IF was more than justified to feel she deserved a break. A need to get home, take a bath and relax for a long while. Maybe grab a bite to eat on the way back, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and it was way past dinner. She didn't care what it was, some fast food would suffice…

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Hm?" As soon as IF left the building, her phone rang like crazy. She picked it up curiously, only to smile fondly at the name popping up on her screen, and answered it. "Compa?"

_"Iffy!_" At the sound of the nurse's excited voice, IF's smile broadened. Simply hearing her best friend was enough to brighten her shit day._ "You finally picked up, I was wondering why you weren't answering…"_

"Haha… ha…" IF fought the urge to tremble and cry over the grisly fate of Cynthia for the ninth time. "Yeah, sorry, I've been really busy, but my schedule is finally cleared up…" She rubbed her temples while saying that, pressing her mouth shut when the headache doubled in pain. "I-I'm not gonna be busy for a while after all of that, thank goddess..."

_"Oh, that's amazing news, Iffy! I was just about to start cooking dinner, too! I was thinking turkey tonight, or maybe chicken? But ham is so nice…"_

IF laughed. "Turkey sounds great. I'll be there in five minutes, okay?"

_"Hmm…"_

"... Compa? Everything alright?"

_"... Yeah! I'm fine. I'll see you then, Iffy!" _**Click! **The nurse hung up without another word, leaving IF slightly confused.

"It's probably nothing," She told herself. "She might've been thinking about what kind of stuffing to make…"

Well, at least she wouldn't need to waste her hard earned credits on fast food. Compa's cooking had always been amazing, so she was sure to end the day with a full stomach and a few extra pounds.

IF caught her blue motorbike on the side of the curb, where she had left it. She wasted no time to get to it and start the engine. She caught a few people staring. Her halter top and shorts weren't exactly subtle and, without her jacket, it was more obvious than ever.

Well, since she didn't want to be the subject of another possible hentai doujin, IF revved the engine and took off into the street, not sparing her peepers a second glance.

It only took a few short minutes for IF to stop and park in front of the familiar peach-colored house. She would've been skipping along the stone steps if it wasn't for the weariness and the aching in her bones. Instead, she took her time, finally making it through the door to escape the heat outside.

"Compa? I'm home!" IF closed the door behind her and kicked off her boots, leaving them on the mat by the side of the door, as usual. There was a coat rack above it, where her jacket laid untouched.

"I'm in the kitchen~!" Compa called out, in a sweeter voice than IF expected. Following the scent of stuffing, the guild member made her way through the halls, past the living room and finally the kitchen, where the delectable scents of stuffing, mashed potatoes and vegetables awaited her.

"Hi, Iffy~"

"Hey CompAH?!"

Also awaiting her was Compa, standing in front of the stove with a spoon in her hand and giving IF a warm smile. That itself wouldn't be out of place, if it weren't for the fact that she was wearing a yellow apron, pink lacy panties… _and that was it._

"I just put the turkey in the oven," Compa continued talking, seemingly oblivious to IF's wide eyes and gaping mouth. "It should be ready soon, but before that, do you wanna taste the stuffing?"

"A-Ah…" IF couldn't answer at first, far too focused on the exposed cleavage of Compa's massive E-Cup breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra… Nope, not at all, and that apron was really small, it looked like it'd burst with a small tug…

"Iffy?" Compa's voice broke her out of her booby hypnotization. Compa was looking at her, still smiling. "Were you staring at me?"

Oh. Compa caught her ogling.

_Oh._

"E-Eh? Uh…" IF stuttered over the basic English language, sweating nervously and blushing like mad. Goddess, how could she explain herself now?! "E-Er… I-I…"

**Ding!** "Oh, that's the turkey!" Compa pumped her fists and turned her attention back to the stove, leaving IF very bewildered.

"W-What… O-Oh…" IF didn't have time to mull over why Compa was wearing a naked apron, because her attention was stolen by the nurses ass when she bent down to take the turkey out. The underwear she wore was far too thin to cover what it was supposed to. Compa's bare, plump buttocks was exposed right in front of her, shaking and jiggling ever so slightly as its owner tried to get the food out without burning herself.

"O-Oooh…~" IF stared so shamelessly that it'd get her arrested, her face stained with a red coat of embarrassment and droplets of drool dripping onto her top. There was an intense urge in IF to extend her arms and grab as much of the squishy flesh as she could, and a desire to bury her face into the tantalizing cheeks, spreading her tongue all around them. She wanted to dive headfirst into heaven and never come back…

IF didn't realize it before, but the increasingly wet spot she felt in her underwear, along with the painfully hot aching between her thighs, told her that the stress she was feeling was a lot more than just tiredness and bone aches.

"Got it!" Meanwhile, the nurse gleefully placed the turkey on the counter and slipped her mittens off. "Mmm, doesn't it smell good, Iffy?"

"..."

"Iffy?"

"... W-Wha?" It took a few seconds for IF to regain her senses. Upon realizing that she was still staring at her friends posterior, the guild worker straightened up and focused her gaze on Compa's eyes, while it was undoubtedly obvious that she herself looked like a tomato in black clothes. "W-What was that…?"

Compa stared at her for a moment, then gave an affectionate smile that made IF's heart jump. "The turkey is done. I'll make you a plate, so sit down at the table, okay?"

The brunette nodded, barely managing to carry her weak legs across the flat laminated flooring and moving herself into a wooden chair. While Compa was busy fixing her meal, IF was struggling to calm herself down, and failing miserably.

Her heart was racing like she just finished doing a ten kilometer run. Her stomach had more knots in it than Neptune's shoelaces and, most distractedly, her crotch was aching terribly. An uncomfortable burning followed by wetness that just ruined her underwear. It was painful, because IF hadn't touched herself in a while, possibly for more than a few weeks. Guild work had been busy lately, everything was always more busy in Gamindustri during summer, and that left IF with juggling a lot more work than usual. Compa was always there to comfort her, since they've been living together for years, and IF could never devalue that, but they hadn't been around each other much lately. IF had been up and away before Compa was out of bed, and by the time she was home, she was in bed before she had a chance to change.

That had been her schedule for the last few weeks, and now it was finally over. She couldn't remember the last time she had an honest conversation with Compa before today, and that was honestly upsetting. She could finally talk to her now, and she was wasting it by staring at her friends ass.

Of course, she hadn't even noticed her raging horny-ness until just two minutes ago, and now that she did, it was impossible to ignore. She wanted nothing more than to shove her hand into her shorts and be done with it, but that wasn't an option at the moment.

Even still, she couldn't help herself, and entertained the thought of grinding against her chair without Compa noticing…

"Here's your plate!" Unfortunately, her plans were cut short by Compa coming swift as the wind and handing her a plate of delicious food. That would've been fine enough, if Compa hadn't bent down while handing out her plate, giving IF a perfect view of her cleavage, and the barest hint of areola. She gulped, and put her eyes on the dinner. "Eat up, I made this all for you!"

That caught her by surprise. "Y-You're not gonna… eat?"

"No, I already ate. I wanted to make a special dinner all for you, Iffy!"

Huh… Well, If IF wasn't seriously considering grinding against the carpet, she would've appreciated the gesture a lot more. However, she was still sane enough to smile and say thanks, so she dug in.

It was really good food, too. The flavor of the turkey, the texture of them potatoes, just the right amount of stuffing and vegetables mixed in there... Compa definitely knew how to make a great meal, and it filled up her hunger very nice.

Well, one side of it anyway.

"Is it good, Iffy?" Compa asked from behind her. IF would have answered, if the question wasn't followed by a soft, pillowy feeling on the back of her head. Compa had her hands on IF's shoulders, looking down at her caringly. IF didn't need to turn to realize that her friends breasts were pressing against her head. Those big, soft tits that she loved to stare at whenever she thought Compa wasn't looking. Her huge melons that she just wanted to bury her face in and motorboat to high Celestia.

"They're amazing…~"

"Wow, that's so nice, Iffy!" Compa didn't seem to catch the fact that she was talking about something else. That was alright, because IF didn't catch it either.

As IF finished her food, she heard Compa sniff behind her. "Hm, you haven't washed your clothes in a while, have you? And you smell a little… how about I wash your clothes and you can clean up?"

In her weakened state of mind, the remnants of her sane, rational side called out to her, saying that this was the perfect chance for some relief by herself. IF had to agree with it, so that she didn't end up tackling Compa to the ground and doing something she'd regret. "S-Sure, that sounds nice…"

"Great! When you're done eating, leave your clothes in the hamper. I'll go fix a shower for you."

"... Right…" IF mumbled at her plate, before Compa skipped away.

She was alone now. With Compa gone, she could actually think again and act somewhat sane, and feel (understandably) embarrassed by how she acted back there.

IF always had feelings for Compa. Ever since they were kids, the guild worker gravitated towards her like a moon to a planet. They had always played together, lived together, slept together… They were like a married couple, except the nurse-in-training didn't usually react to her advances - which were usually accidental, to be fair - and IF was left in the dust, with pictures of Compa in risque nightwear to satiate her desires all the while.

She had always felt bad about doing that when Compa wasn't even aware, diving into pleasure with pictures of her longtime friend. She couldn't help herself most of the time, but that didn't make her feel any less guilty about it, her recent behavior being a definite point of contention now.

Of course, with her clearer mind, she wondered why Compa had dressed in something like… t-that. She was always fond of her sleeveless sweater, oftentimes for the wrong reasons, but it looked like that Compa was… trying something new. Like she had picked that outfit solely for IF's reaction.

Well, it was definitely a strong reaction, and one that IF didn't know if Compa even noticed. Then again, if she didn't, then what was the point of the apron…?

"Iffy! Your shower is ready!" Compa called from the hallway, snapping IF out of her thought process. W-What was she thinking about?

Ah, it didn't matter. She could hear the water running from the kitchen, so she got up from her seat - making sure to dump her empty plate into the sink first - and made her way down the hall to the open entrance to the bathroom. Compa wasn't there, but she wouldn't have expected her to be. It made it easier for her to be alone, and… relieve herself.

Damn, just thinking about it was making her excited. She was quick to shut the door behind her, trapping herself with the warm, misty air the currently running shower was giving off. She stripped off her clothes and left them on the floor - The fact that her panties were completely soaked was just humiliating - grabbed a stool sitting by the side and walked in. It was a large shower, big enough to fit a dozen people without getting uncomfortable, so IF had plenty of room. She placed the stool in the middle of the shower, sitting down. The shower came from a ceiling head, dosing her body with comfortably warm water. She pushed back her wet locks of hair, making sure she could see clearly, and spread her legs.

_'It'll be really quick…' _She assured herself, her heart hammering as her hand glided down to the sacred place between her thighs._ 'I'll get it over with, then I'll clean up. No reason to do this to Compa…'_

**Wham!** "Iffy!"

**"?!"** Speaking of Compa, the nurse had suddenly burst into the bathroom just as IF was about to… t-to… She quickly retracted her hand in a panic and set her wide eyes on Compa, who shut the door behind her. "C-Compa?! W-Wha-"

"I wanted to take a bath with you, Iffy! Just like when we were kids!" She announced excitedly. Instead of the apron, Compa was now completely naked, and sashaying towards the shower.

IF could barely form words, but she managed to making something comprehensible. "A-Ah… U-Uh, C-C-Com-Compa, I-I do-don't… Oooh…~" IF couldn't finish. She had become entranced with the swaying of Compa's big, luscious breasts. "Mmm…~"

"I can wash your hair, Iffy. Is that okay?" The Guild veteran watched as her friend moved in behind her, moments later feeling the nurses fingers rub against her scalp. She was gentle, yet firm as she worked out the tangled mess that was her long hair. The whole time, IF sat with her legs crossed, staring down the wall like it was the most amazing thing in the universe and trying her absolute hardest not to imagine Compa's wet, naked body behind her.

Of course, she had to close her eyes every now and again to keep the shampoo out, and when she did, her imagination had no issues showing her Compa's nakedness in full.

The fact that she could just barely feel her tits press up against her head when she did IF's scalp was not helping matters.

"All done!" Though, thankfully, she finished quickly, leaving IF's hair clean, slicked back and flowing. Never mind her heavy breathing and rapidly beating heart, at least she felt clean! "Now... I'm gonna wash your body!"

... Wait, what?

IF blinked, and in that moment Compa had come in front of her, a bottle of soap in her hands. Her heart got caught in her throat when she saw Compa's bare body, her smooth, peachy skin coated in water droplets, while her strawberry blonde hair was soaked and stuck to her sides. Her smile was still there though, but was she seeing things, or did it look... lecherous? Her eyes were starting to get a bit hazy, so she couldn't tell.

However, they were definitely focused enough for seeing Compa open the bottle of soap and pour its contents all over her tits, creating a sensation that was too much for IF to put into words, and began rubbing them against her own, smaller chest. "H-Hah?!"

"Is something wrong, Iffy?" Compa wrapped her arms around IF's neck, closing any space between them and balancing herself on the guild veteran's lap. She moved her entire body up and down, coating IF's chest with the soapy substance, all while keeping eye contact with her. That smile, that damming smile, never once faltered. You could see her teeth with how wide it was.

"A-Ah...~ Oooh~! Mmm...~!" Any semblance of resistance and rational thought IF had left were thrown out the window at that moment. The feeling of Compa's soft, smooth tits rubbing against her bare chest was so euphoric that she stopped caring. Her mind was a blank, as Compa wreaked sensual havoc on her body.

She felt the nurses nipples glide across her own, causing her to twitch from the sudden shock. Compa noticed, but didn't stop her movements, so it happened again, and again, and again, until IF's nipples were rock hard, noticeably sticking out under the soap. Compa noticed that too, eyeing them eagerly, before she stared into the guild veterans unfocused green eyes again. If she said something, IF wouldn't have heard it.

While Compa happily washed IF's body with her own body, the veteran was still conscious enough to feel the unholy level of aching and burning in her crotch. Having been played with so recently and left hung to dry when Compa came in, her thighs were shaking, begging her to do it and finish the job. Compa 'washing' her was only making it worse.

She wanted so much to tell Compa to use her fingers and relieve her, but she wasn't in much of a good state to form anything close to coherent sentences.

Compa moved herself down, having apparently finished with IF's chest. She got on her knees and began rubbing her breasts over the brunette's thigh, coating it thickly and thoroughly before moving down her leg, then her feet, and repeated the movement with her other leg, until they were both covered in soap. She wasn't done though, as she stood back up to her feet and moved to lather her arms all the same.

Just to be clear, feeling Compa's bare tits come in contact with her fingers was even better than anything IF could have imagined. It was a shame she couldn't enjoy it properly, being so spaced out you could swear she was on drugs.

But, unfortunately, Compa finished with her bodily washing. IF sat motionless on the stool, slouched and drooling, before Compa poured a bucket of water on her. The sudden hot water made IF jump, nearly causing her to fall, but the nurse caught her and helped her back onto her feet.

"That was a fun bath, wasn't it, Iffy?"

"Uhh..."

"I agree!" Goddess. she could practically taste the smile beaming from her face. "But I noticed something, Iffy. When I was washing you, your muscles felt really stiff!" She tutted. "How about I give you a massage next? Creaky and achy bones are a no-no!"

IF didn't know if she agreed to it or not. Honestly, she barely had a handle of her surroundings as Compa guided her out of the bathroom. She didn't even bother to towel her off or change clothes, so she was still very naked as Compa guided her to a new room, laid her down, said somethings and left her for a bit.

When IF finally regained her senses, she realized that she was laying face down on a massage table, in one of Compa's more private rooms in her house. She knew about it only because the nurse had taken patients in here before. Some of them she knew, like Nisa, Marvelous, Falcom, even Cave stopped by at one point, but she had never seen the inside of the room herself. She just knew that anyone who came up look very satisfied.

With that idea in mind, IF gulped.

It was a small room, where she laid directly in the middle of it. To her left, the direction she was laid to face, there were two rows of shelves, containing towels, oils and lit candles, giving the dimly lit room an orange hue. IF turned her head to the right, just in time to see the door open. She turned back, knowing it was Compa, and breathed deeply.

"I'm back, Iffy. Are you ready for your massage~?" Her normally sweet tone was anything but, oozing with lust and desire. IF tried to swallow, but the damn lump in her throat didn't allow that.

"C-Compa... Mmh!" IF squirmed when she felt something cold drip onto her back. She knew it was massage oil, but she wasn't prepared for it, there wasn't a warning. "Hnn...~" Her toes curled up when the oil drips down to her legs, which are followed by Compa's soft hands gliding up her entire backside, settling on her neck and shoulders first.

Compa began to rub them deeply. IF couldn't help but let out a moan under the pressure, firm but not painful enough to defeat the massages purpose. There was total silence between the two childhood friends as Compa rubbed up and down her back, save for an occasional moan when she hit one of her many sore spots. IF felt increasingly blissful when Compa's hands slid gracefully to her sides, her fingertips just barely passing by her stomach, making IF jerk a little.

After a few minutes, Compa moved to her legs, which needed the most attention. She worked her thumbs under the sinews of her legs like a true professional, gradually separating the waves of muscle fibers that honestly felt so tightly bound together. The ministrations collapsed under Compa's touch, IF relaxed even more. Slowly, surely, she was feeling much more comfortable.

She felt Compa's hands move slowly up to the back of her thighs again, massaging the outer tendons and the inner ligaments. It was slow, methodical, and professional. IF could see why everyone left so satisfied from Compa's massages, her hands were outright goddess-like with their movements.

However, as Compa continued to work on her inner thighs, IF's breathing got deeper, the burning in her crotch returning once more. In her relaxed state, combined with everything that Compa had done to her before, there was no doubt that IF was aroused again. She wondered if Compa noticed...

After several more minutes of Compa massaging her thighs, IF's breathing was loud and obvious. With each pass over her back legs, IF would jerk her ass up, giving a clear view of her arousal and outright encouraging Compa's movements. Yet, sadly, as IF was getting to the peak of her excitement, Compa ceased her actions.

"How do you feel, Iffy?" The nurse asked.

IF sighed, trying not to let her disappointment sound obvious. "So much better... Thank you, Compa...~" Goddess, she wasn't even trying to hide her lust anymore, was she? Her body and mind were on Celestia itself and neither had no intentions of coming back down.

"Do you mind if I do one more thing, Iffy?"

"W-What's that?"

Compa looked bashful, but her eyes were coated with wanting. "I wanna do your front. Is that okay?"

IF's face went beet red at the idea. There was some sane part of her that wanted to refuse, but that part went vastly ignored as IF laid on her liberated back. She turned her head to Compa and nodded in agreement, only to see that the nurse was still naked. Her bare, delicious body was on full display, still wet from the shower. The sight alone spiked her arousal, but the thought of Compa massaging her while they were both naked made her breath even deeper.

Suddenly, abruptly, IF felt a gentle touch on her stomach, slowly moving upwards to feel her flat chest. The sensation was erotic, and IF made no attempts to hide it anymore. She was aroused, and wanted Compa to know it. Perhaps she did, as she stared at the brunette with half-lidded eyes, licking her lips like a predator before its prey. IF shivered from that gaze yet, in spite of that, she was wholly content to let Compa touch her as much as she pleased.

"Your body is so beautiful, Iffy...~" She complimented her, taking the oil in her palms once more. "I wanna make it even more beautiful...~!"

She dribbled the oil all over IF's tits and stomach. The brunette gasped from the cold sensation, her body tightening as the last of it went over her arms and legs. Satisfied, Compa repeated her motions from when she was on her back, massaging her limbs until there was no more pain or aches to be felt. When the nurses hands pressed firm against her hips, IF jolted. Her hands were right above her crotch, so close to feeling salvation. Yet, Compa denied her that pleasure, instead she spread her hands across her rib cage and slowly moved upwards, her well lubricated palms gliding right across her nipples, making IF moan. After the initial pressure, Compa pulled back and let her hands graze all around her chest, going back and forth over over the tips of her nipples. She pinched both with her oily fingers and IF squirmed under the pressure, until they were stiff once more.

The excessive amount of sexual stimulation put IF in a haze. There was no way that Compa didn't feel how intensely her body reacted to her touches, they maelstrom of sexuality and desire raging inside of her. She wanted Compa, she desperately wanted Compa to please her, take her and do whatever to her. Given the way she was staring at her, there was no doubt that Compa had similar feelings.

The touches stopped, and IF was left writhing. Her mind was drunk off of lust, her body twitching and begging to be pleasured. Compa looked at her desperation with a smile.

"Do you want me to finish you off, Iffy~?" Compa held up to fingers, index and ring, and gently placed them directly on the middle of IF's chest. Then, slowly, she moved them down to her stomach, stopping just above her crotch. IF's breathing got louder, heavier as Compa teased her so maliciously. She nodded her head eagerly, but Compa didn't move an inch. "That's not good enough. I wanna hear you say it, Iffy...~" Her fingers danced all across the brunette's stomach, her usually kind smile looking outright evil then. "Tell me what you want...~"

IF gulped. "I-I... I want you to do it... Compa..." Her breathing hitched when the nurses fingers moved a bit lower. "P-Please... M-Make me cum...~!"

Compa's smile broadened. "That's all you needed to say, Iffy~" Her hand finally reaches the place she wanted it the most, and Compa slowly inserted her fingers into IF's vagina.

The reaction was instant. IF let out a loud gasp as pleasure shot through her body like a lightning strike. Her hips bucked violently, but Compa forced them down by placing her hand on IF's stomach. Her fingers curled to guess the brunette's sweet spot. IF's particularly loud moaning was a dead giveaway, so she began pumping her fingers in and out of the guild veterans pussy, using her free hand to rub up her partner's stomach.

IF's body was wracked with waves of pleasure. Weeks of pent up sexuality and frustration were melting away as the nurse's fingers ravaged her crotch, bliss and pleasure taking their places. Her hips were moving on their own, as Compa gave up trying to hold her down, and instead stuck a third finger in her sweet spot, then a fourth. "MMMM!" IF's back arched and her hips raised themselves, but Compa's pace did not slow down the slightest. Wherever her hips moved, Compa's fingers would pace with them flawlessly. "C-Compa...~!" She was about to blow, ready to have her big climax.

"Do it Iffy~ Let it all out for me...~"

"**... !** _AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ IF's orgasmic scream reverberated all around the small room as her body shook violently. Her nectar came out quick, soaking the massage table and spraying Compa a bit. After a few seconds of pure bliss, IF's body hit the table hard, panting and sweating like mad. Her vision was hazy, just barely making out Compa's form before they refocused. and witnessed Compa staring at her.

It wasn't enough.

In the next moment, IF grabbed Compa's shoulders and pulled herself up. She erased the distance between them and locked lips with the nurse, wrapping her arms around her neck in the process. She didn't know if Compa had expected it, but she managed to catch IF's feet as they wrapped around her waist, holding the brunette up by her ass, and backed out of the room. IF hardly noticed as she issued a tongular invasion in Compa's mouth, at least until the nurse threw her onto a bed a minute later. It took some time for her to realize, but she was in their shared bedroom, and Compa was slowly crawling up to her.

When Compa finally reached her, there was a long moment of staring. IF's heart accelerated imagining whatever Compa planned to do to her, before the nurse closed the distance between their bodies, and kissed her yet again. To her displeasure, it only lasted for a second, but her lips weren't done. She moved to her neck, then her collarbone, her oiled up chest and stomach, even using her tongue to prod her belly button. IF's front was peppered with those short kisses until the nurse reached her vagina, covered in a mix of oil and IF's own love juices. The brunette still felt sensitive, but her partner didn't seem to care, as she planted soft kisses on her lower lips, treating them with her tongue moments later. IF jerked, but her legs wrapped around Compa's head to keep her there, as if having a mind of their own.

Compa's tongue found IF's clit in no time, targeting the throbbing pleasure center specifically with her skilled appendage. With her other hand, she caressed the brunettes ass and brought her crotch even closer/ IF moaned loudly, she did that a lot around Compa, and arched her back as the pleasure hit her again, though it felt harder the second time. Her moaning was getting louder by the minute as Compa relentlessly teased her sweet spot, while her hips undulated against the nurses face like crazy.

_"AAH~!"_ She didn't last much longer, cumming all over Compa's face and collapsing on the bed. The peachy nurse took the time to wipe IF's nectar off her face and gave it a taste. She made a pleased face, as if enjoying the taste, before she settled herself back down onto IF and kissed her again. "Did that feel good, Iffy~?"

"Hah... hah...~" IF had regained most of her sense after those orgasms, but her desires were still in full control. She took one look at the beautiful girl on top of her, and flipped said girl onto her back, so that IF was the one on top, pinning her arms down with her hands. "Ah?!" She sounded surprised, but her eyes betrayed that, beaming with excitement and desire.

Since their bodies had been in contact, Compa's huge, bare tits were lathered in oil. IF stared at them, drooling. They were far too beautiful to form into words, so she let her body do the talking. She took her hands off of Compa's wrists, the nurse kept them raised regardless, and slithered them down past her neck, settling on the large, luscious orbs she stared at for years and always dreamed to touch. She didn't waste the opportunity and grabbed the breasts with her hands. Compa moaned softly underneath her as IF tried to grab it all, but it was a wasted effort, they were far too big to be contained in her hands.

A sane-minded IF might have been jealous of the size. This IF was utterly mesmerized, and so very aroused, by the sheer size and softness of Compa's oiled tits that she couldn't care less. She pinched the nurses nipples with her fingers, playing with them until they got hard, while she writhed underneath her. The sight was intoxicating, and IF knew she wanted to make her react more. The lithe brunette fixed her position so that she was laying on top of Compa, but not face to face. Instead, IF stopped at her chest, then buried her face deep into Compa's breasts.

"Ah! Iffy!" Her fake protests went ignored as IF went headfirst into Celestia itself. More often than necessary, IF imagined herself motarboating Compa's amazing tits, and now she could do just that. "Brbrbblbrlblbrbrb!" She went to town on them, as Compa gasped in surprise. Her cheeks ended up getting oil on them, but she didn't care. IF opted to kiss them next, pressing her lips firmly against the mounds in quick succession, as if she were afraid if not giving them the love they deserved. Compa moaned louder, which turned into a shrill gasp when IF's tongue found her nipples. The brunette eagerly licked the stiff nubs, eliciting quiet gasps of pleasure from the nurse beneath her. She felt Compa physically squirm under her touches, causing a certain type of excitement in the guild veteran, that she was the one evoking these reactions from the nurse, not anyone else.

After a few minutes of intense breast play, Compa's breathing got quite loud. IF could practically hear the nurses heart pounding, making her raised her head up from boob heaven to witness the flush on her partner's face, the desperation in her pink eyes. IF almost smiled. She was so close to her climax just from having her tits played with. IF was feeling quite horny herself, perhaps it was time to finish her off.

Moving herself up a little, IF performed an act of tribadism by pressing her crotch against Compa's, making the nurse gasp, and positioned her body so that their nipples rubbed together when she eventually placed herself down onto her. She could feel the nurses body move with her heavy breathing. Then, gradually, she grinded herself against Compa, moving in such a way that it looked like she was humping the girl. The stimulation came fast, and Compa would have moaned if IF didn't crash her mouth into hers, kissing her eagerly. She still moaned into her mouth, and actively grabbed the edge of their bed when IF's grinding started getting more intense.

Due to the oil on her body, it was a bit difficult to stay on top of Compa without slipping a little. The nurse noticed this, and wrapped her arms around IF's waist, keeping her steady as the brunette continued to rub against her without fail. When their clits came into contact, IF shuddered like she had been zapped. Compa felt the same way, so she knew she was doing it right, and resumed her rubbing on Compa's clit specifically, sending them both into a flurry of stimulated hazes and pleasure. They broke lip contact, but not eye, both girls witnessing each others passion and desire for each other. IF rested her forehead against Compa's as she felt her climax coming. She felt Compa's ragged breath against her skin, knowing she was close too, and they both experienced bliss together.

"AAAH~!"

"OOOOH~!"

They came at the same time, IF's loud and explosive, while Compa's was more subdued, still hitting her skin, but not as much as IF's were. After several seconds of their orgasmic high, IF fell to Compa's side, physically spent and gasping for air. Compa was wiped, wiping sweat off her forehead with her hand, and panting, shivering from the residuals of her orgasm. Both of them laid next to each other in silence, minutes spent regaining themselves and wearing off the highs.

It took some time for IF to regain a sane state of mind, but when she did, she turned to Compa and asked what had been in the back of her mind for a while. "Compa... why? Why did you do this for me? N-Not that I minded, but..."

Compa turned to her, staring the brunette down with her kindest eyes and most compassionate smile. IF's heart skipped. "Iffy... you work so hard for us. You do everything and anything for Planeptune, and for Neppy in general, and never ask for anything back. All of that time you spend out there, pushing yourself so hard until you can't walk... it convinced me how much you deserved this. Deserved me."

IF was flushed, to say the least. How long had she known? "T-That's..."

The nurse giggled, and pulled IF into a hug. "I've known since we were kids, you didn't exactly hide it very well then, Iffy," IF blushed deeper. "But that's fine, because I love you even more~" She kissed her again. IF didn't resist, but whined when she broke it so soon. "You love me, right Iffy~?"

She gulped. "Y-Yeah...~"

"Good...~" IF didn't notice it right away. but Compa's hand slithered down to her crotch again. When she pressed her fingers against it, IF moaned. "You said you didn't have to go back to the Guild for a while, that's a lot of time for us to be together, yeah?" Her smile turned devious. "I'm not letting you sleep tonight, Iffy, because I wanna show you just how much I love you~"

IF knew full well what was on her schedule for the next month or so, and she'd be lying if she said she had issues with pleasing Compa. Gaining new confidence, IF slid her hand down Compa's crotch as well, earning a moan from the nurse, before engaging in a deep kiss with her lover, more than happy to indulge in the beginning of their endless bliss...

* * *

**A/N: And that's that.**

**To be honest, I've wanted to write a story about these two for a while, and I was pretty surprised when I saw that there were barely any fics dedicated to this pair, since the series likes to push them together so much so blatantly that it makes Nep x Noire look subtle.  
**

**But! If you guys want to see more smutty one-off's, do let me know. I want to write more in the coming weeks to give you guys something to readwhile I'm busy with my bigger projects. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions either, I'm open to any ideas.**

**\- Yuri.**


End file.
